


Не на своём месте

by bfcure



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые призраки сильнее живых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не на своём месте

**Author's Note:**

> Драма, case!fic  
> Таймлайн - первая половина 8 сезона, пост!8*04 "Roadrunner"

Часы на кухне показывают пять минут шестого, а водопроводная вода немного горчит на языке. Джон Доггетт знает, что эта горечь воображаемая, что-то вроде побочного эффекта переноса собственных эмоций на неодушевленные объекты. Но сидеть на кухне в абсолютной темноте с обшарпанной эмалированной кружкой в руках лучше, чем тонуть в вязких душных снах, как в болоте.

Сегодня Доггетту снился автобус. Монстры с пустотой вместо лица наступали со всех сторон, Скалли кричала, а он катастрофически не успевал: земля плыла под ногами, превращалась в зыбучий песок.

В реальности всё было по-другому — Скалли и всхлипнуть-то себе позволила только один раз, когда он взял её на руки и понес прочь от искореженной машины, сквозь расступающуюся толпу.  
Легче от этого не становится. С того страшного вечера прошло уже несколько недель, табличка с именем агента Малдера пылится в ящике стола Скалли ещё дольше, но Доггетт периодически ловит себя на мысли, что иногда ему хочется взять её за плечи и встряхнуть хорошенько. Прошипеть наконец, что дальше так продолжаться не может.

У Малдера было весьма подходящее прозвище: пропавший без вести, он возмутительно осязаем, третий в несложившемся дуэте, невидимый свидетель, немой упрёк. И Скалли старается не разочаровать дорогого ей призрака, отстаивая теории, в которых сама сомневается. Она учёный до мозга костей, но больше некому поднять упавшее знамя, и она верит — и за себя, и за Малдера. По молчаливой, хоть и невзаимной договорённости, Джон Доггетт занимает не своё место, а Дана Скалли играет чужую роль. Доггетт, возможно, с облегчением признал бы вслух истинное положение дел, но он не может — первый шаг должен принадлежать Скалли, иначе правда разъест её душу, как серная кислота.

Их новое расследование ничуть не улудшет ситуацию. Вчера они ездили в больницу к Линн Саммерфильд. По идее, лучше было бы дождаться, когда четырнадцатилетнюю свидетельницу выпишут домой и допросить её в полицейском участке. Но тогда, по правилам, допрос пришлось бы проводить в присутствии детского психолога и представителя социальной службы, а им хотелось побеседовать с девочкой без протокола.

Сначала дело казалось простым, и Скалли недоумевала, зачем полиция запросила помощи у ФБР. Обычное бытовое убийство, совершенное в состоянии аффекта.  
Мать Линн и её старшей сестры Хеттер умерла, и девочки остались на попечении отчима, Фрэнка Смита. Фрэнк пил, не выпускал сестер из дома никуда, кроме школы, а в классе Линн и Хеттер периодически появлялись с синяками, красноречиво свидетельствующими о побоях. В ночь убийства Хеттер поссорилась с отчимом, а затем вылезла через окно второго этажа на улицу, спустилась по трубе и убежала на вечеринку к своему однокласснику Тому Лэнтону. В половину двенадцатого Линн спустилась на кухню выпить воды. Фрэнк сидел за столом с бутылкой виски. Дальше сестры несколько путались в показаниях, но в результате Фрэнк умер от удара ножом прямо в сердце. Линн вылезла через окно на улицу и стала ждать Хеттер, которая, вернувшись домой в пятом часу утра, вызвала полицию. К тому времени Линн уже лежала на земле без сознания — вечер выдался холодным, а девочка была одета лишь в ночную рубашку.  
Полицейских смущало то, что на ноже они не обнаружили вообще никаких отпечатков — ни Линн, ни кого-либо ещё. К тому же хрупкая девочка на грани истощения при всём желании не смогла бы нанести настолько сильный и точный удар: нож вошёл в грудную клетку Фрэнка по самую рукоятку, прямо в центр его сердца. Он умер практически мгновенно. А саму Линн, судя по синякам и кровоподтекам, он перед этим швырнул об стену, и только чудом девочка себе ничего не сломала.

В палате Линн сидела Хеттер. Скалли и Доггета она встретила насторожённо, почти с ненавистью:  
— Вы зачем пришли? Мы же рассказали вам всё, что знаем. Моя сестра ни в чём не виновата.  
— Мы её ни в чём не обвиняем, — мягко сказала Скалли. — Но у нас сложилось такое впечатление, что вы умолчали о некоторых фактах, и в доме тем вечером был кто-то ещё.  
— А может, Фрэнк сам себя убил, — огрызнулась Хеттер. — Если честно, туда ему и дорога.  
— Простите её, — задыхающимся голосом прошептала Линн. – Хеттер расстроена. Ей исполнится восемнадцать лишь через два месяца, а так как у нас нет других родственников, нас отправят в приют, а потом подыщут подходящих опекунов. Хеттер боится, что мы попадём в разные семьи.  
— Линн, ты ещё очень слаба, тебе вредно много разговаривать.  
— Ага, особенно, когда дело касается правды. А я хочу рассказать правду, сестрёнка. Можешь выйти на минутку? Мне нужно поговорить с агентом Доггеттом и агентом Скалли наедине.  
— Ты не понимаешь, что творишь.  
— Это ты не понимаешь. Я убила человека.  
Хеттер бросила на сестру отчаянный взгляд, но покорно вышла, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
Доггетт чувствовал, что Скалли немного растерялась: Хеттер была старше Линн на четыре года, но та выглядела более взрослой, как будто сёстры нечаянно поменялись ролями.  
Линн закашлялась, Скалли протянула руку за стаканом с водой, стоявшим на тумбочке, но девочка опередила её и неловким движением сшибла стакан на пол.  
— Извините, — пролепетала Линн, а потом мозг Доггетта отказался воспринимать происходящее как реальность, потому что девочка шевельнула пальцами, и осколки поднялись в воздух, собираясь в единое целое, а капли воды с пола взлетели вверх, чтобы пролиться мини-дождём в восстановленную ёмкость.  
— На твоём месте я бы не стала пить эту воду, — спокойно заметила Скалли. Доггетт подумал, что если она и была в таком же шоке от увиденного, то умело скрывала это. — Я пойду, принесу тебе бутылку из автомата в коридоре, ладно?  
— Спасибо.

Когда Линн утолила жажду и вернула Скалли опустевшую пластиковую бутылку, Доггетт наконец нарушил затянувшуюся тишину:  
— Ты сказала, что убила человека.  
— Так и есть.  
— Ну, об этом не тебе судить, — тон Скалли был успокаивающим и решительным одновременно. — Просто расскажи нам, что произошло на самом деле.  
Линн вздохнула и сложила руки на коленях, как примерная ученица перед молитвой.  
— Обычно я не выхожу из своей комнаты ночью. Но я забыла налить воды в графин. Фрэнк был на кухне, он был пьян. И очень зол на Хеттер, ведь она всё-таки убежала на вечеринку. Он ругался, а увидев меня, сказал, что наша мама была шлюхой, каких свет не видывал, и что мы с Хеттер такие же. Я набирала воду и не отвечала ему. Фрэнк вскочил, заорал: «Ты меня слышала, сука?». Ударил меня и я упала. Графин разбился, а я, наверное, порезалась о стекло. Ведь доктор здесь, в больнице, сказал, что достал из раны несколько осколков... Потом Фрэнк ударил меня по лицу, поднял на ноги и толкнул к стене. Я заплакала. Он шёл ко мне, и мне казалось, что в этот раз он меня точно убьёт. А потом из мойки вылетел нож и воткнулся ему в грудь. Он захрипел и рухнул на пол. Я просто хотела, чтобы он остановился. Я не желала, чтобы он умер. Но я убила его. Я попаду в Ад, да?..

В машине Доггетт и Скалли долго молчали, потрясенные даже не самим описанием случившегося, а тем, как буднично Линн рассказывала о жестоком обращении Фрэнка с ней и Хеттер. Так, будто в этом не было ничего необычного и преступного. По дороге в штаб-квартиру ФБР Скалли смотрела в окно и кусала губы, и Доггетт не выдержал:  
— Я знаю, что я не Малдер. Но, Скалли, ты — тоже не он. Не думай о том, что бы он сейчас предпринял на твоём месте. Подумай, что сделала бы именно ты.  
— Я не знаю, что писать в отчёте. Доволен?  
— Как что? Правду.  
— Что четырнадцатилетняя девчонка нечаянно убила своего отчима с помощью телекинеза? Или что разбитый и восстановленный стакан — всего лишь странная галлюцинация?  
— Что это был трагический несчастный случай.  
Скалли повернулась к нему, и впервые за все эти недели на её лице появился намёк на улыбку:  
— Вы умеете подбирать точные формулировки, агент Доггетт.

...Часы на кухне намекают, что надо бы поторопиться, иначе он опоздает. Доггетт собирается по-солдатски, за несколько минут.

Подвал встречает его включенным компьютером и запиской Скалли на столе, раньше принадлежавшем Малдеру:  
«Уехала в Институт научных исследований и разработок. Уверена, дело Линн Саммерфильд заинтересует доктора Хендрикса. Объясню подробнее, когда вернусь».

Доггетт садится к компьютеру, на экране которого открыта страница сайта упомянутого Института, и думает, что, возможно, ему и Скалли всё-таки удастся найти баланс между верой и фактами, чтобы не развалить отдел и не дать повода Директору ФБР закрыть его в очередной раз.

Некоторые призраки очень мстительны, а Джон Доггетт не горит желанием развязывать войну, которую он не сумеет выиграть.


End file.
